


The Triangle and The Circle: A Romance in Higher Mathematics

by Liana_DS



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Generation, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cinta Kyuhyun dan Seohyun begitu besar hingga harus ada dimensi baru yang menampungnya.”</p><p>-KyuSeo, SeoKyu. Maths couple, Hyun parents.-</p><p>[Terinspirasi dari 'The Dot and The Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics' karya Norton Juster.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triangle and The Circle: A Romance in Higher Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari The Dot and The Line: A Romance in Lower Mathematics karya Norton Juster (lihat animasinya oleh Metro Goldwyn Mayer di: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmSbdvzbOzY). Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Suatu ketika, tersebutlah sebuah segitiga sama sisi bernama Kyuhyun. Ia begitu tergila-gila pada bidang datar paling sempurna yang pernah dilihatnya, yang tidak dibangun dari sudut, tetapi sesungguhnya memiliki sudut tak terbatas. Bidang datar yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta itu adalah Seohyun.

Sebuah lingkaran.

Setiap pagi, siang, dan sore, Kyuhyun mendampingi Seohyun ke mana-mana. “Kau adalah bidang datar terhebat dalam hidupku,” rayunya, “Dilihat dari sisi manapun, garis tengahmu tetap sama, indah dan menawan. Bahkan saat kau mengubah posisimu, kecantikan yang tampak darimu tidak berubah. Ya, satu-satunya bidang datar yang berhasil mencuri hatiku adalah kau!”

Seohyun sungguh malu mendengarnya. “Bukankah lingkaran lain juga demikian? Sudut yang mereka punya tak terbatas, garis tengah mereka--ditarik dari manapun--tetap sama, dan bentuk mereka juga bertahan biarpun mereka sedang berjalan.”

Itu benar, Kyuhyun tahu.

“Tetapi hanya kaulah yang memesonaku.”

Seluruh sisi Seohyun berubah merah saat Kyuhyun menambahkan kalimat terakhir ini.

Seohyun mencintai Kyuhyun sama besar dan sangat bahagia karena kesetiaannya, tetapi rupanya, bidang datar lain kurang menyukai hubungan keduanya. Lihatlah dua lingkaran yang sedang berkacak-pinggang di depan pintu rumah Seohyun.

“Masuk, Seohyun, dan jangan pernah temui segitiga itu lagi!” Suara menggelegar dari lingkaran yang besar menciutkan Seohyun. Lingkaran yang lebih kecil mengatakan hal senada—dengan lebih melengking. “Meski ketiga sisinya sama, dia tetap bukan lingkaran! Ingat, kau ini adalah lingkaran, sudah semestinya kau mencintai lingkaran pula!”

Ini adalah peraturan yang berlaku di dunia bidang datar. Setiap individu harus mencari pasangan yang sebangun. Tak masalah jika tak kongruen, tetapi jika ada perbedaan sudut sedikit saja, maka percampuran antara mereka akan merusak hukum kesebangunan. Jadi, menurut adat yang berlaku ini, Kyuhyun yang tertahan dalam penjara 180 derajat tak akan bisa bersama Seohyun yang memiliki kesempurnaan 360 derajat.

Hari itu adalah satu lagi hari di mana Seohyun ditarik paksa ke dalam rumah, dengan Kyuhyun terpaku di luarnya. Sang segitiga berpikir, adakah suatu cara yang dapat membawa kekasih hatinya pergi dari kungkungan tradisi?

 _Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku dan Seohyun menyalahi hukum kesebangunan? Apakah sumbu x dan y akan menghilang sehingga dunia runtuh? Cinta kami terlalu sederhana untuk menghancurkan satu dimensi!_ Jiwa pemberontak Kyuhyun berteriak. Segala yang berkaitan dengan adat ini irrasional, bagaimanapun dia memikirkannya. Rasa suntuk ini membawa Kyuhyun pada sebuah empat persegi panjang bernama Changmin, teman lamanya. Kepada Changmin, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan logikanya tentang kesebangunan konvensional yang semestinya dilenyapkan.

“Jangan bertindak gegabah. Orang tua tidak suka direndahkan anak muda macam kita,” Sang empat persegi panjang berpendapat, “Lagipula, coba pikir: jika kau dan Seohyun menikah, anak kalian akan jadi bidang datar apa?”

Benar. Logika Kyuhyun tidak mencapai ini, padahal justru inilah yang penting. Kyuhyun menjadi segitiga karena ayah dan ibunya juga segitiga. Seohyun menjadi lingkaran karena ayah dan ibunya juga lingkaran. Adakah bidang datar yang dapat terbentuk dari sebuah lingkaran dan segitiga? Polihedron terkompleks saja tidak tersusun dari dua bidang datar berbeda. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu menyerah. “Masa tidak ada, sih? Aku yakin, pasti ada sebuah bangun yang dibentuk dari lingkaran dan segitiga; kita hanya belum menemukannya!”

Changmin mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari, jadi silakan cari sendiri. Kalau kau sehebat Tuan Kangta yang membuat dunia satu dimensi yang dulu menjadi seperti sekarang, kau pasti dapat menemukan bidang datar _hybrid_ itu.”

Kyuhyun terjajar mundur. Changmin telah memberinya sebuah tantangan yang hampir mustahil.

Tuan Kangta yang dimaksud Changmin adalah sebuah garis lurus yang jatuh cinta pada sebuah titik. Karena cintanya, Tuan Kangta yang semula kaku akhirnya membentuk sebuah sudut demi menunjukkan spontanitas sebuah garis yang menawan sang titik. Sudut inilah yang mengawali terbentuknya bidang datar, juga dunia baru di atas sumbu x dan y. Penemuan sudut ini sangat berpengaruh—dan Kyuhyun merasa tak sebrilian itu untuk menemukan hal yang sama hebat.

Namun, sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak mudah menyerah.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun dihabiskan dalam renungan dan setumpuk hipotesis. Ia menderas rumus-rumus, membaca berbagai persamaan dan hukum geometri, mengaitkan satu logika dengan logika lainnya, tetapi semua itu selalu berujung pada jalan buntu. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari semua penelitian itu tak pernah memuaskannya.

Bahwa untuk selamanya, _tak ada satupun bidang datar yang dibangun dengan gabungan lingkaran dan segitiga._

Sementara itu, Seohyun semakin mengerut dan mengerut saja di bawah ancaman kemarahan orang tuanya. Kesedihannya bertambah karena Kyuhyun tak pernah menemuinya lagi sejak ia dikurung dalam rumah. Air mata sia-sia saja; Seohyun harus berbuat sesuatu untuk melepaskan rindunya.

Cinta dapat menyingkirkan akal sehat seseorang. Seohyun berada dalam fase itu kini. Ia membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan berdiri di sana. Angin menenggelamkan tangisnya saat ia berteriak dalam hati.

_Aku akan menemuimu bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun!_

Dan lingkaran cantik itu melompat. Seohyun tak takut luka. Tak takut sakit. Ia hanya ingin bertemu kekasihnya saja.

“Seohyun!!!”

Sebelum mendarat, Seohyun mendengar suara segitiga tampan yang begitu dirindukannya.

Detik berikut, ketika ia membuka mata, ia telah berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa kurang suatu apa.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau kira jendelamu dan tanah itu dekat?!” bentak Kyuhyun dengan kecemasan memenuhi matanya, “Kau akan terluka kalau aku tidak menangkapmu, tau!”

Seohyun mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun memarahinya. Sang lingkaran tersenyum, air matanya mengalir sunyi dari sudut mata, dan satu tawa lemah yang sengau lolos darinya.

“Maafkan aku, tetapi aku terlalu merindukanmu. Terima kasih sudah datang untukku.”

Belum pernah Seohyun mengutarakan perasaannya dengan begitu gamblang pada Kyuhyun seperti ini. _Pastilah dia mengalami masa yang sangat sulit, hingga kehilangan semua ketenangannya. Huh, apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya? Jahat betul mereka!,_ pikirnya, iba pada Seohyun, tetapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seohyun tidak terlalu suka dibelai atau dihibur dengan omong kosong saat sedang sedih, terlihat dari sikapnya menarik diri jika Kyuhyun melakukannya, padahal hanya itu cara yang Kyuhyun tahu untuk membesarkan hati seseorang. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun diam saja di samping kekasihnya yang terus tertunduk.

“Kita... tidak bisa bersama, bukan?”

“Tidak!” Kyuhyun menyanggah cepat, “Pasti bisa! Kita tinggal menemukan caranya!”

“Dan sudahkah kau menemukannya?”

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dengan kata ini, tentu saja. Seohyun tertawa getir. “Jadi, tampaknya kau tidak mengunjungiku karena berusaha mencari cara agar kita bisa bersama—dan tidak menemukannya. Berarti kita akan berpisah, itu _‘kan_ kesimpulanmu?”

Hening. Kyuhyun kehabisan kata untuk menularkan optimismenya pada sang lingkaran.

“Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang sebentar lagi, jadi kau harus pergi,” Seohyun mendongak, “tetapi sebelum itu... bolehkah... bolehkah...”

Kegugupan Seohyun yang jarang terlihat ini membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. “Bolehkah apa?”

“Bolehkah... aku... menerima pelukan pertama dan terakhir darimu?”

Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Seohyun yang malu-malu itu... meminta sebuah pelukan? _Darinya_? Itulah yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukan dari awal mereka menjalin hubungan!

Namun, Kyuhyun masih mampu menguasai dirinya, jadi pelukannya tidak begitu erat (meski dia sangat gembira), tetapi lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan. Keduanya berada dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seohyun membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekapnya karena ia menikmatinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun memperlama pelukannya pada Seohyun karena ia masih berpikir keras. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan posisi ini. Sesuatu yang Kyuhyun yakini akan dapat mempersatukannya dengan Seohyun.

Tunggu sebentar.

Roda gigi di otak Kyuhyun berputar teramat cepat. Dari persamaan-persamaan dan logika-logika yang saling terhubung dalam pikirannya, ia menarik satu benang tipis kesimpulan. Ia tersenyum cerah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seohyun. Tawanya yang tulus—dan amat Seohyun sukai—lolos setelahnya.

“Hei! Kita baru saja menambahkan satu sumbu di dunia ini!”

Seohyun terbelalak. Apa kekasihnya sudah gila? Menambah sumbu dunia bidang datar? Itu pekerjaan besar, mana mungkin terjadi hanya dengan saling memeluk?

“Sedikit lagi. Aku belum bisa melingkupi seluruh sisimu, Seohyun. Aku harus mengubah sisiku yang bawah ini.”

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menggerakkan sisi bawahnya sedemikian sehingga sisi itu—ajaib!—melengkung, lebih panjang sedikit dari sisi Seohyun. Ia terkikik seperti anak-anak yang diberi permen saat menjatuhkan Seohyun dan memeluk sang lingkaran dengan sisi bawahnya. “Hehehe, ini mahakarya segitiga sama sisi terhebat di dunia bidang datar—yang sebentar lagi akan jadi _dunia bangun ruang_!” Kyuhyun memuji dirinya sendiri, “Pandanglah sekelilingmu, Seohyun!”

Seohyun yang merasa sesak karena pelukan Kyuhyun segera menoleh untuk melihat sekeliling.

Oh?!

Kyuhyun tidak gila. Ada satu sumbu lagi yang muncul di dunia bidang datar!

“Bagaimana mungkin....” Seohyun terheran sendiri.

“Tentu mungkin! Aku memelukmu, maka sumbu x dan y saja tidak cukup untuk menampung kita. Perhatikanlah, sisimu sekarang terbaring pada dimensi antara sumbu y dan _sumbu baru_ , z!” jelas Kyuhyun. Seohyun manggut-manggut mengerti, tetapi ia cepat mengalihkan pandang karena seluruh sisinya kembali merah. Posisi ini tentu kurang nyaman bagi si lingkaran pemalu, jadi ia berkata, “Kyuhyun, anu... apa kau tidak keberatan untuk... ehm... turun dariku...”

Sang segitiga sama sisi baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Refleks ia bangkit dari Seohyun dan meminta maaf. “Tapi kita harus melakukannya lagi nanti. Orang tuamu harus tahu bahwa apa yang kita lakukan barusan telah membuat dunia ini berdimensi tiga!”

“Jangan! Ah, itu memalukan!” Seohyun menutup mukanya dan menggeleng-geleng cepat. Kyuhyun menikmati rona yang manis itu ketika...

“Segitiga itu mendatangi putri kita lagi?!”

* * *

 

Rupanya, orang tua Seohyun tidak hendak memarahi Kyuhyun. Singkat cerita, mereka meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menjelaskan—salah, _memeragakan_ apa yang ia lakukan dengan Seohyun tadi. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan seluruh permukaan Seohyun sejajar sumbu z, lalu memeluk sang lingkaran dengan sisi bawahnya yang telah dilengkungkan.

“Ini sedikit tidak sopan, tetapi... bagus, Nak. Kecerdasanmu mengingatkanku pada Tuan Kangta sang penemu sudut,” Lingkaran besar menoleh pada istrinya, “Bagaimana? Apa kau akan menolak segitiga pandai ini? Aku sih menerimanya menjadi menantu kita.”

Lingkaran yang lebih kecil membuang pandang, pura-pura tidak terkesan atas penemuan baru Kyuhyun, walaupun dalam hati menyatakan sebaliknya.

“Asalkan dia cepat memberikan kita cucu, aku menerimanya.”

“Ibu...” Seohyun tertunduk dalam. Apa-apaan itu, menikah saja belum, ibunya sudah meminta cucu?!

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menangkap penerimaan dari kedua bidang datar di depannya. Ia melompat dan memeluk Seohyun sekali lagi. “Kita akan menikah! Benar _‘kan_ yang kubilang, akan ada jalan untuk kita selama kita percaya! Kita akan menikah! Kita akan menikah, Seohyun!” Segitiga itu berteriak kegirangan, bersikap kekanakan seperti sebelumnya.

“Berhentilah bersikap kelewat ceria, Kyuhyun. Kau harus bersiap jadi ayah setelah ini.” bisik Seohyun malu-malu, yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

Maka, dua bidang datar itu pun menikah dan hidup di dunia baru yang kini dikenal sebagai dunia bangun ruang atau dunia tiga dimensi. Nama Kyuhyun dan Seohyun senantiasa diingat sebagai penemu sumbu z, sumbu ketiga—

\--dan buah cinta mereka, bangun ruang pertama, juga selalu diingat oleh orang-orang.

Bangun ruang kecil itu adalah _aku._

Sebuah kerucut.

* * *

 

Semua bangun ruang kecil di dalam kelas bersorak-sorai memuji kelihaian Baekhyun membacakan sejarah dirinya (yang ditulis dengan bantuan ayahnya). Sang guru, sebuah bidang datar, ikut terkagum seraya bertepuk-tangan. “Terima kasih, Baekhyun, itu tadi manis sekali, tetapi lain waktu, jangan tulis mendetail tentang bagaimana ayahmu memeluk ibumu.” nasihat sang guru, yang membuat si kerucut kecil salah tingkah.

“Baik, Bu Guru.”

Sang guru tersenyum dan mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk kembali. Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju bangkunya, sempat tersandung dan hampir jatuh karena terlalu semangat. Ia merasakan pandangan kagum teman-temannya deras menghujani. Benar kata ibunya, cerita hidup kita sendiri sudah keren; untuk apa repot mencari cerita pahlawan super untuk diceritakan di depan kelas?

“Baekhyun, kau benar-benar hebat!” Sebuah tabung kecil, Jongdae, menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun. Si kerucut menanggapi pujian itu dengan gaya terkeren yang diwariskan sang ayah padanya.

“Iya, dong. Ayah dan ibuku saja hebat, masa aku tidak?”

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini surreal, ya. Jadi jangan tanya ‘gimana caranya Kyu meluk Seo kalau dia segitiga yang nggak punya tangan?’, ‘gimana bentuk rumah di negeri bidang datar?’, dan sebagainya. Di dunia surreal, apa saja bisa terjadi. Jangan bingung.  
> Tapi kalau memang cerita ini sedemikian membingungkannya, mohon diberitahukan, di bagian mananya yang membingungkan. Jika itu berkaitan dengan penulisan dan bukan inti ceritanya, maka aku akan dengan senang hati mengoreksi bagian yang membingungkan itu.  
> Hehe. Aku tahu banyak projectku yang terbengkalai. Apa boleh buat, aku hanya punya waktu untuk bikin oneshot begini, masih belum punya cukup waktu untuk mengonsep satu cerita yang panjang. Please forgive me.  
> Thanks for reading, anyway ^^


End file.
